Goodbye, sir
by HalliwellMB
Summary: "I will," promissed innocently, feeling that he knew this man forever, but didn't know from where, "Goodbye, sir!"./ Oneshot. No slash.


Re-edited: August 6th, 2011.

* * *

Hello world! I know that I should be writing new chapters for my spanish fanfics and the third one of "Starting again" But while I hadn't internet or computer (2 days, that actually seemed ages) I had this scene in my mind, and couldn't help...

**I need you all to know that this oneshot was a mess before Shimmering Glowing Star help. She is my beta, and corrected all the grammatical horrors I made before. Thank you so much, I have no words to express my gratitude.  
**

* * *

**Goodbye, sir**

The sunny day in the park indicated that summer was there. The children were on their vacation time and their parents had time to enjoy a Sunday without worrying about homework, lunch, or assignments for the school, and while cries of happiness were heard by everyone where a little family was under an apple tree that lent them some shadow, a lonley person was sitting on a bench with a sad weak smile on his face.

Piper was on the grass, rolling and spinning, trying to protect herself from the tickling of Wyatt and Christopher, who also had their stepfather as a loyal ally in their attack, helping to get victory at hearing the desperate cries of the women for a truce. She gasped exhausted from laughing, even a little cramped. Richard looked at her with a knowing smile and they hugged their children together before starting to do the same that they had done to her, listening to them laughing and screaming for mercy.

"Suertudo loosened his leash!," Wyatt shouted concerned, seeing that the little puppy that recently his 'daddy' had bought them was running away.

Both children were released by their parents and got up to go in search of the lost animal.

"I'm going!,"Chris shouted halfway there already, separating from the rest and running after the little dog, which was detained at the foot of a bench, and held by the leash by someone else.

"Is it yours?," asked the man sitting there, smiling politely.

Chris nodded, somewhat shy, but walked slowly to resume the care of his puppy, never taking his eyes of the man who kept looking at him sweetly.

"Thank you, sir," Chris smiled, relieved to see the warmth in the eyes of the man**. **He clutched his dog in his arms to prevent him from escaping again.

"Just be more careful son, you are the master of the dog, not he of you**,**" the man advised with a sympathetic smile, ruffling his hair with a touch that the child didn't shrink from.

Chris smiled and giggled quietly at the joke, and stroked his pet in his arms.

"I will**,**" he promised innocently, feeling that he had known this man forever, but didn't know from where**.**

"Goodbye, sir!," said the boy before running back to where Richard, his brother and mother were.

The man looked ahead, making sure that the child had arrived safely to Piper's arms who hugged and kissed his forehead glad to see him back, worried because he had ran so fast that he didn't let her follow. Wyatt congratulated his brother and took Suertudo in his arms saying that he wouldn't let him escape ever again; something could have happened to him or his brother after all.

The man watched them playing with the small animal while little Chris was telling all his story of the puppy's rescue, under the watchful eye of Richard who smiled and paid attention to him. He was a good man and loved these children as his own. He had always been their father, because their own dad, as the young Chris and Wyatt knew, was ensuring the safety of the world being an Elder and that was why they couldn't see him again, or in the case of Christopher, meet him.

For a millisecond, the broad smile of Piper and her merry eyes met his. She, so surprised at recognizing him stopped laughing and stared at him with her mind blank.

Leo shed a tear when he saw that familiar picture that he wasn't part of and would die for being**. **He walked away from it, still excited about the first physical contact and conversation with his youngest son**.** He had often gone down at night to tuck and stroking their smiling faces when they felt him close, but always had to orb quick, before Piper or Richard's steps were heard in the place, or that the children opened their eyes.

He turned the corner of the first nearest alley, sighed and rubbed his face. Another Sunday watching his children growing up without having them to his side and calling "father" to another man... but the effort of working for the greater good and protecting his family from the evils and demons that used to persecuted them for being part of the Charmed ones, was always worthy. He closed his eyes, and while blue and white lights wrapped him to return to heaven, whispered:

"Goodbye, son."

* * *

**This is an "AU" version (Alternative universe) where Piper told Leo she was pregnant with Chris, but he decided to stay as an elder...that's why he had never met or talked with Chris until now, a few days before his little baby turns six years old.**

**Hope you guys liked it =)**


End file.
